1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for hanging larger objects, such as various decorative items, including, but not limited to, large scale paintings, large scale picture frames, large mirrors and the like, to a wall where substantial weight must be supported and the desired point of support is between wall studs, and more specifically to an apparatus for hanging such items to a wall that has a first portion that is coupled to a wall stud and a second portion that extends over the surface of the wall to a location between wall studs that is configured to support a heavy object.
2. State of the Art
Various devices for hanging decorative items on a wall are well known in the art. In wood stud and gypsum board (e.g., SHEET ROCK) construction, walls are formed from evenly spaced, vertical wood studs that are covered by gypsum board. The gypsum board may then be textured, if desired, and painted. Once the wall is completed, if one desires to hang a heavy object on the wall, they must either anchor the object through the gypsum board and into one of the studs, or use an anchoring device that is coupled to the gypsum board.
Such anchoring devices include plastic inserts that are hammered or screwed into a hole in the gypsum board. These devices are configured to receive a metal screw that is threaded into the plastic insert causing the insert to expand in the hole and retain the screw relative to the gypsum board. The screw is then used as an anchor for supporting a decorative object.
Another type of anchoring system employs the use of an expandable metal insert that is inserted through a hole in the gypsum board and then expands to engage the back side surface of the gypsum board, thus preventing the anchoring system from being pulled back through the hole.
In each of the foregoing anchoring systems that are coupled to the gypsum board, they rely on the strength of the gypsum board to support the anchoring system and thus the entire weight of the decorative item coupled thereto. In the case of large mirrors or paintings, the weight of such objects can easily exceed 50 pounds and many can weight a hundred pounds or more.
Thus, there exists a need in the art to provide an apparatus for supporting a heavy decorative item that is easy to install, does not rely solely on the strength of the gypsum board to support the object, and allows for easy and adjustable placement between wall studs.